


Out Of This World

by whitebloodcellfightinglikehell



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell/pseuds/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell





	Out Of This World

I wasn't sure if i was just high or really happy, but one minute we were simply floating, and the next one I felt his lips on my own. Our hands were searching each other's bodies, hot and soft. We'd been naked for as long as we had been here and I didn't mind at all. I was confused as to why Bren and I were seriously floating through space and making out, but um. Okay. 

His lips pressed against mine...what a great feeling. Gives me this euphoria, this feeling of pure joy. The best part of this floating was that we had to hold on to each other. We felt like if we let go, we'd lose each other. 

We were lost in each other, though. His lips sucking every little bit of mine they could get, my tongue lacing itself around his. My hands were at his hips, squeezing. There was something about hips that turned me on, but having my hair pulled pretty much made me a mindless sex monster. 

Maybe in this case an alien. 

His tiny little whimpers whenever I did something drove me to do so much more. And then the whimpers started coming from me. 

Holy fuck, Bren. 

His lips slid sloppily from my lips and down to my neck. His teeth dug into my neck roughly, playfully, hungrily almost. A moan escaped from my lips, and here it sounded like it echoed. Lingering longer and filling our ears, pushing us. He was gliding his tongue down my neck. Jesus fucking Christ, I loved it when he did this. It wasn't long before his entire tongue was covering my nipple. A little whimper came out and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he went lower. To my bellybutton. And lower. Just a tad lower. 

And it wasn't long until his lips were sucking softly on the skin right above the fold of my hip. Fuck. Going to the left, and lower, until he was at the tip of my length. He started kissing it, and licking it, and I felt moans building up in my throat and escaping when they were pushed to the limit. 

I couldn't help but pull at his hair, push his head down on myself. It was too much, but not enough, and I knew I was sweating. My skin felt warm and sticky, and the harder he sucked the louder I moaned. "Fuck." 

And then he did this thing with his tongue, I never understood how he did it, but it drove me crazy every fucking time. I wasn't sure if my moans were deafening him at this point. 

  
Not even this void of space existed to me anymore, it was just me and him. I felt myself building up, about to explode. But Brendon stopped and I made this noise that was a cross between a moan, a gasp, and a whine. He grabbed my shoulders, running his arms around my neck.   
"You're so fucking adorable, Ry." he giggled, bopping my nose with his thumb. I blushed a bit. 

"Why'd you stop?" I whined, my voice a little raspy. 

Bren's adorable smile pulled into a smirk and he rested his lips against my ear.   
"I want you to come inside me, Ryan." 

Shivers, up and down my back. I dug my nails lightly into his arms and he kissed me with such a lust that I was going insane. I could still taste me on his lips, the flavor lingered on his tongue. I wasn't sure if that was really sick or if it turned me on, too. 

I suddenly aggressively grabbed Bren's throat and pushed his head back, grabbing his ass firmly and pulling his hips closer to mine. He bit his lip to bite back a moan that I knew was coming. But when I bit hard into his neck and sucked on it, he lost it and let it out. And his moans were so much louder than mine, filled with so much more fucking desire, because whenever he moaned it was a sign that he couldn't contain himself.   
I sucked and kissed his neck and collarbone sloppily. Our hips were grinding together in a way that made us both lose the grip on our vocal cords. 

I couldn't take it anymore. We were going to fuck, and we were going to fuck now. I quickly turned him around and then realized something. 

"Bren...there's no lube, shit."   
"Just...use something!" 

That's helpful. Well, whatever. 

"Fine." I stuck my finger in his mouth and then in his ass. Jesus fuck, he was so tight. I kept on moving my fingers faster until I could add three of my fingers, and then I went inside of him. He was very obviously in pain, but I really couldn't do anything for that. So I thrusted harder and faster until I hit his prostate and he moaned. 

I grabbed his member and started jacking him off in time to the thrusts. He was still so fucking tight and his moans were high-pitched and made me go mindless. 

My thrusts got harder and faster and honestly, my hand could barely keep up. 

And then I blew up with my own loud moan, in sync with Bren. Honestly, I wasn't about to look and see what was going on with his cum. In space. With no gravity. 

I took a big breath and held Brendon close, stroking his hair. Then I thought about something. 

"You know, if you had just let me come, we could have used that as lube or something...it would have been less painful on you. And I would still have...you know." 

Brendon glared at me and I snickered. "I'm just being honest." 

He smiled and sort of leaned on me. "I love you. You know that, right?" 

I held him closer and smiled. "Yeah, I know, Bren. And you know what?" 

"What?" 

"I love you, too."


End file.
